Mind in Manhattan
by skitterysgoil
Summary: Snapper..an OC living a life in Manhattan. Everything is going swell until Dewdrop, a nasty new girl comes along...and then life takes a turn for the worst.
1. Family

It had been a long day, and I had to improve the truth a little too much in order to sell all my papes. I trudged down the streets until I finally got to the lodging house.

"Heya Snap" racetrack greeted me as I walked through the door. He and some of the other fellas were playing a game of blackjack in the front room. He was winning, like always.

"Hey Race" I said in a weary voice

He must have noticed the weariness in my voice cause he looked up at me with concern in his voice.

"ya look really tired Snap. everythin ok?"

"Wow Race is right. Snap you look exhausted!" Blink said nodding in agreement

"It's been a long day and I haven't been sleeping too well lately, especially since I got back from my trip. I think I'll head to bed right now I really need some sleep" I answered

"kay see ya tomorra" Race said

"yup yup" I muttered as I made my way up the stairs and into the goils bunkroom.

I wasn't my usual bouncy, energetic self lately. Ever since I got back from my long trip to try and find my brother I hadn't been sleeping well, and I had a lot on my mind lately. I was usually known as the crazy hyper one of the Manhattan bunch that always made things exciting. but lately I hadn't been feeling like myself.

Perhaps I should explain a little about myself. I'm Snapper, or Snap for short. My real name is actually Audrey, but I left that name behind with my parent's death. They died about ten months ago in an accident by the river; it was pretty tragic. It was all over the news. After they died my older brother took care of me as best he could. We slept here and there on any door step we could find, and managed to steal enough food to survive. After about a month and a half of being with my brother he sent me out on my own. He wanted to travel west and start a new life. He told me I would be fine and that I had a good head on my shoulders, good enough to get by. I was sixteen at the time and I was a little scared, but I would never stand in the way of my brother's freedom. So I let him go without having any complaints or showing any fear.

After he left I wandered the streets of Manhattan, probably looking really confused and outta place. I used some of the techniques my brother taught me to steal some food so that I would survive on my own. It was about two weeks later that Skittery found me walking down the streets pale and hungry looking, and not to mention all alone. He took me to the lodging house where I was adopted by the newsies. They became my family, and Skitt became my best friend. My craziness and energetic personality made up for his pessimism and glum and dumb attitude, and still do now. Although I am much smaller than him I am always there to give him a good whacking when he needs one.

About a month and a half ago I piled up all my saved money and went on a long trip to try and find my brother. I had no such luck. I remembered him mentioning something about Denver, Colorado so that's where I headed first. When I got there I started asking around till I came to a small mercantile. A man there told me my brother had worked for him at his factory down the street, but that he had died in an accident there about a month before I came. With a new burden to carry I had snuck on the next train heading east, and made my way home stowing away from train to train until I finally made it back to New York. I missed my newsie family like crazy, especially Skitt, and the bad news I had received only made me miss them that much more. When I had gotten back he had surprised everyone by showing a side of him only I had ever seen before. When I told them about my brother being dead, and that the whole trip was a waste he had embraced me in a warm comforting hug. He assured me that he and the other newsies would always be there for me. He told me that they would be my family now. I had received his consoling gladly, needing someone's shoulder to cry on.

I laid down on my bed staring at the bunk above me, various thoughts drifting through my head. I could still here the boys down stairs groaning as Race won again and again. I turned out the light hoping to get some much needed sleep. My body must have been more exhausted than I thought, because I was out within five minutes.

I woke up bright and early before any of the other girls even opened an eye. I sat up looking around the room at all the new friends I had made within the new population of girls, which had been here when I got back. I loved all of them. They all fit in perfectly with the newsgirls lifestyle. When I had left it had only been myself, Smiley, Ember, Manda, and Sparks. When I returned I had met Snick, Scuff, Taps, and Kitty. Kitty was the newest member of Spot's gang over in Brooklyn. They all made great newsies, and were all very likable. I got along with them all, right away, and Sparks, Ember, Smiley and Manda had gladly welcomed me back with open arms.

I snapped back to reality and hopped outta bed making my way over to the sink when someone whispered my name. I turned around to see it was Snick.

"Yeah Snick" I whispered

"oh, well I was just wonderin if everything was alright. When we all got up here last night you were was sound asleep"

"yeah, yeah everything is fine" I assured her

"I was just exhausted. It was a long day yestaday and I haven't been sleeping so well, and I needed to catch up on some sleep."

"Oh, ok good. We were all worried you might be sick or something"

"nope, no sickness here, and I feel well rested too"

"Great!" said Snick "well I guess we should be getting ready now that we are up"

"ya I guess we better" I said splashing cold water on my face to wake myself up

We both got ready and headed down to get our papes. We were the first ones there.

"Hey can I sell with ya today" Snick asked me

"Sure" I said "I'd love to have ya along"

We walked a little way down the street, and sat down to examine the headline. I flipped through the pages nothing really catching my eye. Until, I came to page nine where there was a headline that said "Twenty year old boy killed in factory accident; tragic loss for family". It was at that moment that I realized why I hadn't been sleeping well. The story reminded me so much of my brother's tragic accident. The terrible heart ache I felt as I read that headline was the reason for my loss of sleep lately. I missed my brother. It had hurt when I had found out, but it was at that moment that I actually realized just how much.

"Snap, Snap did ya here me"

"Huh, oh sorry Snick"

"Gee, you look terrible are you okay?" Snick asked

"yeah I'm fine" I answered, not wanting anyone to see I was hurting inside

"Are you sure you don't look fine" she said as she leaned over to see what I was reading

"Oh. No. Your brother died in a factory accident, didn't he? This story must bring back terrible memories for you, I'm so sorry Snap"

"He's…. gone" I muttered. "He's gone. my brother, the only family I have is…dead. This headline brought me back to reality Snick. Since I got back I have been living in a dream world, not wanting to accept the fact that I have no family left" I said sobs shaking my body

"but we _are_ your family" said Snick

"We sure are." said Smiley joining us at the corner "I don't know what's going on, but if anyone is doubting that us newsies are a family they are dead wrong"

"you bet we are" said race overhearing the conversation and joining our little circle

"you bet we are what?" Dutchy said walking over

"Family….all us newsies" Race answered him

"Well of course youse family Snap" Dutchy said.

I felt kinda awkward him seeing me like this: a crying mess. I kinda had feelings for Dutchy. Not one of the newsies knew this, not even Skitt. It didn't really matter anyway. He never looked at me in the way I wanted him too.

I sat silently while Snick explained the whole thing to them. The next thing I knew, they were all surrounding me again, reassuring me that they would be my family now. They told me I should have no worries because no matter what, they would be there for me. It made me feel so much better to know I wasn't alone in the world that I did indeed have a family, and they did care about me.

"Come on" Skitt, who had joined us said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"let's go get some papes sold" said Smiley with a huge grin on here face"

"Alright let's do it" I said letting that old sparkle return to my eyes, and letting my face glow. I was ready to move on now. Ready to go back to the way things were.

"Come on you bumma's" I called back at them as I ran down the street with much enthusiasm

"She's her old self again" Skitt yelped as he ran to join me.

"Yes! finally someone I can be energetic with again" Smiley squealed skipping into place beside me.

"Come on Snick I promised ya I would sell my papes with you today there is no way I am leaving you behind." Snick smiled and ran to catch up to us.

"See you guys back at the lodging house" I called to the other fellas as me, Smiley, Snick, and Skittery went off to sell our papes.


	2. Birthday Wishes

**Hi everybody here is the second chapter of Mind In Manhattan it will probably take me a long time to finish the whole thing so please be patient I will update as often as possible. I thank any one who gives any reviews, and ask for reviews as well. **

The weeks went by and I was my old self again. I still missed my brother of course but thankfully the worst part was over.

My seventeenth birthday neared, but no one mentioned anything. It would be my first one with the newsies. When I had joined them I had just turned sixteen. I couldn't believe that almost a whole year had passed already.

It was about three days before my birthday, and still no one had said anything, but that didn't bother me. Seventeen wasn't an important age. I would rather it just pass by without notice, or at least that's what I told myself. Everyone was busy and had a lot of work to do, so I figured they had just forgotten. I mean there are quite a few newsies, and I am sure it's impossible for them to remember everyone's birthday. So I just went along as usual not reminding anyone. Carrying on with my usual routine, I sold my papes, and acted completely normal.

The day of my birthday came and I woke up early wishing myself a silent happy birthday. I got ready just like any other day without anyone mentioning a word about my birthday. They had definitely forgotten. I told myself it was ok, that I didn't mind, and continued on with the day. I dressed myself and headed out to get my papes.

**Skittery's POV **

"Is she gone" I asked Smiley and Snick who were helping me plan a surprise party for Snap.

"Yeah, she just left" Smiley said

"Ok good, was she suspicious at all?" I asked

"Not one bit" Manda said walking into the room. Everyone knew about the plan to take Snap completely by surprise, after letting her think we all forgot her birthday.

"Great!" I said "ok so, as soon as youse done selling the papes you are gonna go ova to the Jacobs' place and help Sarah bake da cake right"

"We here ya Skitt" Smiley said giggling in excitement

"Ok where's Race, Dutchy, and Itey?" I said

"Wese right here" Race said walking into the room with the odder two in step behind him

"Ok yous are in charge of distracting her while we get everything ready. You can't let her come anywhere near Tibby's ya hear?"

"Alright we aint deaf" Race said "she won't take a step near Tibby's"

"Well I don't think it'll be too hard keeping her distracted when yous got Dutchy with ya" I told em

"Now what's dat supposed to mean" Dutchy scowled

"Geez haven't yous noticed, she's head ova heels for ya Dutch"

"Hey what are you talking about" Itey said

"Yeah Snap has never showed any inclination that she has feelings for Dutchy" Smiley said looking confused.

"Well I'm her best friend and I know she does. She never shows it, and only somebody as close to her as me would be able to tell"

A look of terror crossed my face as I realized what I had just done. What was I thinking!

"Oh man what did I just do?" I said turning pale

"I shouldn't have said anything; if she didn't even trust _me_ with the secret she wouldn't want anyone to know, least of all you Dutch! You guys can't say a word. Promise me you won't say anything" I said frantically

"Our lips are sealed right fellas?" Race said

"Of course" the rest of da fellas said in unison

I noticed Dutchy backing into a corner, turning as read as a cherry.

I guess everybody else must have noticed him as well cause Race went up to him, slapped him on the shoulder saying "ah don't be embarrassed, Snap has turned into a beautiful goil, and she's got a great personality too"

"Uh….I know I noticed" said Dutchy turning even redder

I looked at him with a serious look in my eye "Do you….like Snap, Dutchy?"

Dutchy hesitated looking unsure of what to say he took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Yeah I do. I have for a long time now, even before she left. I tried to fugget her in case she didn't come back, but I couldn't. Not all da way anyway. When she came back I didn't even recognize her, she looked so much different, she had gotten so much prettier, and she looked older too. She never seemed to look at me as anything other than a friend, so I stayed back not trying to push anything on her. Now I am just shocked to find out she felt the same way the whole time."

He hesitated for a moment "You fellas think I should ask her to be me goil? You think I got a chance?" he asked

"Go fer it Dutch" I said patting him on the back, a smile spreading across my face.

"yeah, I'm sure she'll love dat birthday present" Itey said with a chuckle.

"I think you should definitely give it a go" Smiley said, a wide grin lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Kay fellas" I said "we all gotta get goin if we are gonna throw a party tonight. Let's sell some papes"

**End of Skittery's POV**

I walked along with Crutchy and Tumbler, who had asked if they could sell with me. I had about four papes left, and Tumbler had about seven. Crutchy had just sold his last pape to a young man sitting on the bench we just passed. Neither of them had mentioned my birthday either. Oh well. I thought to myself, maybe next year. After we had finished sellin our papes Crutchy said that he and Tumbler had plans, and they left me standing alone on the street corner. I just sat there whistling to myself when Itey, Race, and Dutchy walked over.

"Heya fellas" I said

"Hey Snap" Race answered

I noticed that Dutchy was looking at me funny, or at least funny for Dutchy anyway. He was looking at me like he had discovered something new. I decided that I was just seeing things and ignored it.

"You guys wanna go down to Tibby's and get some food" I suggested

"Naw let's do something else" Race said casually "I'm not really hungry"

"Hey, I know" said Itey "let's go try and beat Race at poker"

"HA! Like that is ever gonna happen" I said "but I'm game if you are"

Back at the lodging house Race won every game just like always. After we were finished, I went upstairs and just sprawled out on my bunk relaxing for a change. I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up, and noticed an hour and a half had passed by. I sat up stretching and yawning when Sparks walked in.

"Hey Snap I'm really bored you wanna come down to Tibby's with me"

"Sure" I said hopping outta my bed "I have nothing else to do anyway."

It had been a long time since I had hung out with Sparks, it was nice to have a good conversation with her. She was telling me a story of something that happened to her while selling today, when we arrived at Tibby's. I opened the door and stepped inside. I froze, right there in the doorway not believing my eyes. Right in front of me were all the other newsies even Spot and Kitty were there.

"Heya Snap" Skitt said walking up to me and giving me a one arm hug "Happy Birthday" he said.

"Skitt….did you…did you plan this" I said coming out of my surprised mode.

"He sure did" said Jack "da whole thing"

"Oh Skitt you're the best" I said throwing my arms around him

"I thought… I thought" I said hesitantly embarrassed by what I had thought. "I thought you all forgot my birthday" I finished

"Would I do a thing like that" Skitt said

"Haha, I guess I shoulda known that you wouldn't. Thanks Skitt" I said as I gave him another hug"

"Alright let's get dis party goin" Specs yelled

I had almost forgotten all the other newsies "Thanks everyone, thanks for comin here."

"Ah it wasn't nutin" Mush said punching me playfully on the shoulder

"Yeah wese wanted to be here, ya know" Blink said shrugging

"Oh, a girl couldn't ask for a better birthday" I said as I made my way to one of the tables to sit down."

I sat down next to Skitt, with Tumbler and Smiley across from us. We all were having a great time chatting about this and that, when I saw a cake being brought over.

"Aww, ya didn't" I said "You even got a cake!"

"Present time" Skitt yelled as soon as the cake was finished. I shot him a confused look. They had gotten me presents too….no way.

"Ok I'll go first" Skitt said as he took something outta his pocket.

"Here I got ya this" he said tying a string woven bracelet around my wrist.

"Skitt it's beautiful, I love it" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I did this pretty often, so no one thought anything of it.

"Me next me next" Tumbler chanted

"Ok show me what ya got" I said smiling at him

"Here, it's not much but I still want ya to have it" he said handing me a small sketched drawing of me and him together

"You drew this?" I asked surprised "yup" he answered "it's wonderful, I am gonna hang it right next to my bed. Thanks tumbler" I said

"Hey, don't I get one of those kisses dat u gave Skitts" he whined "Haha sure kid" I said, bending down and placing a kiss on the small boy's cheek.

I got lots of wonderful gifts from everyone, but the best gift I coulda got was the party itself. They were my family, and they had gotten together to celebrate _my _birthday. I was so happy that nothing could erase the smile on my face.

After it was all over, I sat outside breathing in the fresh air and thinking of what a wonderful time I had just had. I was soaking in these thoughts when a voice behind me said "beautiful night isn't it?"

"It sure is" I said, turning around to answer who turned out to be Dutchy.

"Did ya like the party?" he asked "I sure did, it was the best birthday I ever had" I answered

"Uhh…. Snap" Dutchy said hesitantly

"Yeah Dutch" I said confusion in my voice. Why was he being serious all of a sudden?

He looked terrible he was all pale, and was fiddling around with his hat. He wouldn't stop fidgeting. I had no idea what could be causing this nervousness.

"Yeah Dutch" I said again. "What is it?"

"Well" he said not finishing his sentence. He breathed in, and let it all out with one breath.

"Snap I lika ya, a lot, always have, your so pretty and funny, and nice" he said rambling on.

"and…and…and I was wondering if you would be my goil?" He finished

"You don't have ta if you don't feel the same way" he quickly added " I would understand, it's ok if you don't. Really it is"

Not thinking before I made my next move, I threw my arms around him squealing "Of course I wanna be your goil. Of course I feel the same way." This birthday just couldn't get any better" I said. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting you to ask me that"

But I was wrong. The night could get even better because just then Dutchy pulled something out of his pocket

"Here, this is your birthday present" He said handing me a beautiful locket. It was cheap of course, but beautiful, and worth so much in my opinion. I wouldn't trade it for a pile of gold.

"Oh I couldn't" I protested but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Yes, you certainly can" he said in a stern voice placing the locket firmly in my hand.

"Will you help me put it on then kind sir" I said jokingly. Laughing as I said it.

I sighed, thinking to myself that every birthday wish I had ever had came true today. How could any girl ever ask for more. I thought looking up at the sky full of stars. I was perfectly happy right then, right there.


	3. A Rising Romance

**Here is the third chapter everybody. This one is for you Smiley. I hope you like it! Please review! **

Smiley came barreling into the girl's bunkroom, ranting and raving about something. She was rambling on and on so fast, that I couldn't understand what she was saying. It was the middle of the afternoon, and I was the only one there.

"UGH!" She screamed, tossing her head back in frustration. She walked over to the wall, winding her foot back and kicking the wall with full force.

"OUCH!" She yelped grabbing her foot and hopping over to her bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I just kicked that wall and it really hurt" she groaned

"You know that's not what I meant" I said

"Sorry" she answered "I shouldn't of just bust in here, screaming and yelling like a maniac."

"It's ok, I'm sure you had a good reason. Now you gonna tell me what it is or what?"

"It's Snoddy. He's bugging me again." She said sounding distressed

"Uh. Oh. What'd he do this time?" I asked curious to know what Snoddy had done to make Smiley angry…again.

"He took my hat. Again. I had to practically chase him all over town to ge it back."

"uhh that Snoddster, as you would call him" I said letting a sigh escape my lips.

"The truth is" Smiley began "I actually really like Snoddy. I have for a while now, but he's just so…. uhh frustrating." She said raising her voice again.

"UGH!" she screamed, slamming her fists down on the bed. "Sometimes I wanna push him right into the path of an oncoming coach, but then I know I would probably just kill myself trying to save him. He always manages to find a way to make me angry" she finished with a sigh.

"Well, you know what Smiley" I said "I think that Snoddy likes you too, and he's just afraid to show his true feelings, so he hides them up with teasing and bullying. Guys can be like that. Just look at what happened with me and Dutchy. I woudda never thought that Dutchy had felt the same way as me all along because he never let those feeling show. So now, because Skitt accidentally slipped and spilled the beans, I'm Dutchy's girl" I finished reaching up and touching my locket as I said the last part.

"HA! Like I could ever be that lucky" she said "Snoddy hates me, and besides I'm not even pretty like all the other girls. Why would he like me?"

"WHAT!" I said "Are you kidding me! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I said "Smiley, look at me. You are a beautiful girl, and if Snoddy doesn't like you, even though I am sure he does, it's not because you aren't pretty.

Just as I was finishing Snoddy walked in.

"Still pouting, huh Smiley?" he said in a menacing tone

"UHH, THAT'S IT" she screamed throwing herself off the bed. She stomped over to where Snoddy was standing, and grabbing him by the hair she threw him into the closet, locking the door so he couldn't get out.

"SMILEY!!! YOU LET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!" he screeched from inside the closet.

"haha nope, you're staying right where you are Snoddster" she answered him, an evil smile spreading across her face.

Jack must have heard all the yelling from the hall because he came him wanting to know what was going on.

"Snod was bugging Smiley again, so she locked him in the closet" I explained casually

"Well dat's too bad aint it Snod" he said knocking on the door, and laughing

"Let me outta here Jack" Snoddy yelled.

"Haha nope you're gonna hafta get Smiley to letcha out"

After about ten minutes of groaning and complaining from Snoddy, Smiley decided she would let him out. She waited until he was pushing against the door, and the she swung it open. Snoddy came flying out, stumbling to the floor.

"YOU" he said glaring at Smiley while picking himself up off the floor. "I will kill you for this." He said in the angriest voice any of us had ever heard.

"Oh no you won't." Smiley said, bolting out of the room with Snoddy close at her heels.

Jack turned and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Well guess they'll settle it ey?" he said turning around and heading out of the room.

"See ya Snap" he called as he left.

**Smiley's POV **

I ran as fast as I could out of that building, and down the street. I headed for the square with Snoddy close behind me. The look on his face actually scared me, and I was he really was gonna kill me. I made it to the square, and quickly hid behind the Horace Greeley statue. Snoddy got there soon after, and spotted me before I could move. He moved in making a careful approach. But every time he would take a step closer I would move back. We went around and around the square, him yelling furiously, and me trying to take deep breaths. After about fifteen minutes I just couldn't take anymore.

"WAIT" I yelled stopping short, and praying to God that he would listen instead of ripping me to shreds.

He did stop, looking at me with fury in his eyes, but also confusion.

"What" He growled, breathing heavily.

"Snoddy, listen. I have something to tell ya." I said trying to sound as calm as possible

"I don't wanna hear whatever it is you have to say." He scowled angrily.

"Please" I said "Just listen"

"Ok, fine" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Snoddy, I'm sorry" I said "I'm sorry I locked you in the closet, and for all da other things I've done to ya" I continued quickly, so he couldn't interrupt. "I didn't mean it, any of it." I said getting nervous. He was totally unprepared for what I was about to tell him. "The truth is Snoddy, I really like ya, a lot. I just get so frustrated with you teasing, and bullying me all the time. I just couldn't take it anymore, and I let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have. But you coulda been I little bit more considerate of people's feelings. And maybe if you, were you woulda noticed that I liked you." I said looking down, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Snoddy just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. When he finally let the words sink in. he walked over to me.

"Oh, Smiley" he said placing a hand on my cheek. "I had no idea. It was all supposed to be fun and games, I neva meant to hurt ya. I'm so sorry"

I looked up at him. His face had softened.

"You are?" I muttered, surprised. I had never seen this side of Snoddy before.

"Yes, I am" He continued.

Colour rose to my cheeks as embarrassment took over me. I had just poured my heart out to Snoddy, telling him everything. He knew how I felt about him now, and he hadn't said anything about liking me in return. He had only said he was sorry, and that's it.

"Will ya be my goil?" he asked me, as I was pondering that last thought.

"Wh….What?" I said, taking a step back to look up at him, and see if he was serious.

"I said will ya be my goil?" he said, a little bit impatiently.

"Y..You mean…" I said looking up at him in disbelief. But he read my thoughts and answered me before I could finish.

"Yes Smiley I feel da same way. I have fer a long time now. The reason I teased ya all da time is cause I was afraid to show me true feelings, and besides you do look awful cute when your angry. "He said.

I smiled up at him, wiping my tear streaked face with the back of my hand, smearing dirt across my face. I must have looked terrible, but apparently he didn't care.

"Then yes" I finally answered. "I will be your goil."

His next action took me by complete surprise. He pulled me close into a warm embrace, and gently placed his hand under my chin. He lifted my face to look at him, and gazed into my eyes. Then he slowly bent down, and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I was so happy that nothing could make that huge grin on my face disappear. Snapper had been right, it was important to let people know how you feel. I had to remember to thank her when I got back.

**End of Smiley's POV**

About fifteen minutes after Jack had left, I decided to take a walk down to the square, and look for Snoddy, and Smiley. I wanted to make sure that Snoddy wouldn't really hurt her, even though I was almost positive he wouldn't lay a hand on her. I took my time walking over to the square, slowly strolling along, whistling a tune as I went. When I finally got there I stopped short, taken completely by surprise. I had fully expected to see Smiley and Snoddy screaming at each other, and then one of them stomping off angrily. Instead what I saw, was Snoddy and Smiley standing behind the Horace Greeley statue, their lips locked in a kiss. WOW! I thought to myself.

"Guess they settled their problem" I said chuckling to myself. I turned around and headed back toward the lodging house, the other fellas should be back by now. I would ask Smiley what had happened later, that is, if I could get her away from Snoddy. I laughed at this last thought, and ran to the lodging house to find Dutchy.


	4. Guys and Goils

**Okay here is the third chapter hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews keep em comin. This chapter is for you Snick and Scuff I hope you like it! **

When I got back to the lodging house, most of the fellas were hanging out in the front room. Snick, Manda, Sparks, and Scuff were all chatting noisily in the corner. Race was gambling with Jake, winning like usual, and the other fellas were busy with some activity or another.

"Hi girls" I said, walking over to where they were having a laughing fit. It took them a minute to answer.

"Hey Snap" they managed to squeeze out in between giggles

"Have you guys seen Dutchy?" I asked them.

"Yeah he's right over there" Scuff said pointing, to the other side of the room where Dutchy, Blink, Snitch, and Swifty were engaged in a conversation. "Thanks Scuff" I said heading for the other side of the room.

I walked over to where Dutchy was sitting, and slipped my arms around his neck.

"Hey Snap" he said reaching up and rubbing my arm.

"Heya fellas" I said cheerily.

"Why so happy?" Dutchy asked sensing my mood.

"You'll find out soon enough" I said knowing that Snoddy and Smiley would be back soon.

"Oh, ok" he answered casually, unwinding my arms from around his neck, and pulling me down to sit next to him.

The conversation continued on, not holding very much of my attention. I was letting my eyes wander around the room, when I noticed Blink wasn't paying attention either. His eye was fixed on something across the room. I turned around curious to see what could be distracting him so easily. It was Snick, he was staring straight at her. I turned back to him and saw his eye still locked her. She did look very pretty today. Her cheeks were all rosy from laughing, and her eyes were sparkling.

"Someone likes Snick" I chanted quietly so only Blink could hear.

"Huh" he said snapping out of his daze.

"Someone likes Snick." I repeated, chanting it like before.

"What? How did you know?" he said leaning in so no one would hear him.

"Oh, Come on Blink, you've been staring at her for the last fifteen minutes"

"I have!" he exclaimed, his eye opening wide.

"Uh….yeah" I said "but she didn't see ya" I was quick to add.

"Phew" He said, his face relaxing. "Well, next time that happens snap me outta it, will ya Snap" he said, and we both started laughing at the play on words.

"Hey what are youse laughing about over dere?" Dutchy asked, but I didn't have time to answer, because just then Snoddy and Smiley walked in, hand in hand, smiles lighting up their faces.

Manda was the first one to say anything. Snoddy and…..Smiley." she said amazed.

"but I thought you guys like hated eachother" Sparks said, her eyes questioning.

Smiley stepped forward, her huge grin widening.

"No we don't hate each other" she said "This whole time, I liked him, and it turned out he liked me too. We were just both afraid to let our true feelings show so we covered them up with teasing, and bullying. Thanks Snap, you were right, it did help for me to show my true feelings. If I hadn't, Snoddy probably would still be chasing me around the square."

Blink then surprised everybody by randomly screaming out, something he never does.

"Uhh!" he cried "I can't take it anymore! Here you are, all saying how important it is too show your true feelings. Well I just can't keep mine inside any longer! I just gotta let it out.

I stood in the corner laughing to myself, knowing exactly who Blink was gonna approach. Everyone's face was in shock. Blink had never done anything like this before.

"Snick" Blink said turning to face the girl.

"Yeah" snick answered, looking up in surprise.

"Snick" he began again, his face getting very serious. I like ya, I like ya a whole lot, I have ever since ya came. I just can't keep my feelings inside anymore. I was wonderin if you would be my goil?" he finished, shocked at what he had just done.

"I….I….I don't know what to say." She replied her gaze on the floor. She was bright red, and it wasn't from laughing this time.

"Well….do ya….you know" Blink said sheepishly, unable to finish the sentence. Everyone was staring at them waiting for an answer.

"Yes" she finally answered. Yes, I feel the same way.

"Then will ya be my goil?" he asked again.

"I'd really like that" she said, lifting her eyes to look at him.

"Alright!" Mush yelled, slapping Blink on the back. All the other fellas moved over to do the same. "Waita go!" Specs congratulated. The girls gathered in a circle around Snick talking about how silly guys can be, but congratulating her anyway.

Race casually walked over to Scuff thinking about how pretty she was, and how much he wanted her to be his goil.

"Scuff?" he said perfectly relaxed.

"Yeah Race" she replied.

"Well since this seems to be a day for confessions, I wanted to let ya know that I like ya, and I was wonderin if you'd be my goil?"

Not really thinking about her next move, Scuff threw her arms around Race.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed.

"I take it that's a yes" Race said in his sarcastic voice.

"You guys too!" Specs said in disbelief.

"Don't youse know how ta ask a goil out?" Bumlet's said,slipping his arms around Manda's waist. "When I asked Mandy out, I did it the proper way" He bragged. "I'm surprised they even said yes to you bummas" He said with a laugh.

"Haha, let's go get some food you guys, all this romance is making me hungry" I said with a grin.

"Alright let's go" Dutchy said, walking up to me and lacing his fingers through mine.

"Come on Scuff" Race said putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her out the door. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and they started off down the street, still in a little bit of a daze.

Blink was staring into Snick's eyes, completely distracted

"Come on Blink" I yelled as we walked out the door. We don't got all day.

"Come on" Dutchy said "he'll catch up, let's just go" he said giving my hand a little squeeze, I looked up at him and smiled. "Alright let's go" I said leaning my head on his shoulder as we continued on to Tibby's. What a great way to end the day I thought to myself, gazing over at the setting sun.


	5. Switching Places

It was the middle of the afternoon, and I lay sprawled out on my bed, the only one in the bunkroom. I was extremely bored, and everyone else seemed to be too busy to hang out with me. I stared at the bunk above me trying to think of something to do. I finally decided I would walk down to Tibby's and get a coffee. It was the best idea I could come up with, and I could use a cup of coffee anyway. I strolled slowly down the street, humming to myself and trying to waste time. When I finally got there I was surprised to see Swirly, the newest member of Spot's gang. She was sitting by herself at a booth in the far corner. I had only seen Swirly a few times before, and didn't know her that well, but I liked her already. She was really sweet and funny too. To me she didn't really seem like the Brooklyn type, she was too…friendly and joyful. I found her very similar to Smiley and me; she had that same craziness about her. Brooklyn was a rough and scary place, and it just wasn't suited for some of us newsies. Swirly was also very pretty. I had caught Mush staring at her when she was first introduced to all of us.

Curious as to why she was in Manhattan, I made by way to that back of the restaurant taking a seat beside her.

"Hey Swirl" I said, as a sat slowly so I wouldn't startle her.

"Hey…Snap is it? She said.

"Yup you got it right." I said

"Ok good. There are so many Newsies it's almost impossible to keep track of all the names." She said with a laugh.

"Haha yeah I guess you gotta live with em to remember all their names."

"So what brings ya to Manhattan." I asked

Her smiled disappeared and was replaced with a very serious expression.

"I just needed to get outta Brooklyn for a little while" She said.

"Trouble with the Bulls?" I asked.

"No it's just that….well Brooklyn is so rough and rugged, and it's been a little harsh on me lately. I needed a break for the day so I came here. Manhattan is so much nicer." She said.

"Oh" I said in a surprised tone, I hadn't been expecting her answer at all.

Silence.

"Well" I finally said. "Why don't you move to Manhattan if you don't like it in Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Do you think that would be ok?" she asked a sudden excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, sure. I know the goils would love to have ya, and I'm sure the guys would too, and I'm pretty sure Jack won't care. We can go ask him though if it will make ya feel better."

"Alright!" She said eagerly.

"Ok, come on then let's go find Jack and let him know we'll be taking ya in, and then we can head over to Brooklyn to get your stuff and tell Spot." I said hopping outta the booth.

We headed for the lodging house to try and find Jack, but we ran into him on the way there. Like I thought he was perfectly fine with it, and even seemed a little happy.

"Alright, on to Brooklyn we go." I said heading in the direction of The Brooklyn Bridge.

"I'm kinda nervous" she said on the way there.

"What about?" I asked, giving her a confused look.

"Well what if Spot doesn't want me too leave?" she asked looking a little scared.

"Spot don't own ya Swirl, he can't force you to stay, but I am sure he won't mind anyway."

"Alright, if you say so." She said. "You would no better than I would"

"Yup. I do say. It'll be fine don't worry"

"Ok, let's hurry" she said skipping ahead.

"Wait up!" I called, running to catch up.

When we got to Brooklyn we made our way over to the boarding house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds Kitty answered.

"Hey Kitty!" I said giving her a hug.

"Hi Snap!" She said, returning the hug.

"Oh, Hey Swirl, take the day off did ya?" She said when she noticed Swirl behind me.

"Yeah, I wanted to take a trip to Manhattan." She answered.

"Well, we all need a break from Brooklyn now and again" Kitty said, smiling at Swirl and patting her on the shoulder.

From the look in Kitty's eyes, I could tell that she knew Swirly had been having a rough time living in Brooklyn.

"Uh….Yeah, that's kinda what I came about" I said hesitantly. "I think it would be better If Swirly moved to Manhattan. You know, Brooklyn's not the right place for everyone." I said, knowing that Kitty would understand what I was talking about.

"I think it would be good too." Kitty said.

"If you hadn't mentioned it, I was actually gonna suggest it myself." She said. "I've noticed that you've been having a rough time lately Swirly, and Spot has too."

"So Spot won't mind if I move to Brooklyn?" Swirly said.

"Actually…Spot told me to ask you if you wanted to do that." Kitty answered.

Concern crossed Swirly's face. "But Kitty you will be all alone again" She said.

"Aww Swirl don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You're a great girl, and I enjoyed having a girl my own age around, but like Snap said Brooklyn not the place for everyone. I'll be fine, and me and Spot will come visit ya ok? Kitty asked.

"Well, alright if your sure you don't mind."

"I'm very sure." She said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys need to get going if you plan to get back for dinner. You better go get your stuff together Swirl." Kitty told her.

"Alright I'll be right back." She said, running to the girl's bunkroom.

"Thanks" Kitty said. "She'll be much better off there."

"Oh, no problem." I said.

"She makes a great newsie, just not a good Brooklyn one." Kitty said.

"Yeah, the girls will be happy to have her." I said.

"And the boys will be even happier." She replied with a laugh.

"Haha, yeah she is really pretty." I said

"You can say that again."

'Okay, I'm ready" Swirly said, bouncing into the room.

"Alright, I guess we'll be on our way then." I said, reaching for the door.

"Bye Kitty and thanks" I said giving her a hug.

"Bye Kitty, I'll miss ya" Swirl said, as she also hugged her.

"I'll miss you too" she said.

"Come visit soon!" Swirly called, as we walked out the door.

"We will!" Kitty called back, waving goodbye. We headed for Manhattan, now the home to both of us.


	6. Brooklyn to Manhattan

**Hey everyone! Here is the sixth chapter hope you like it. Sorry for all the boringness latelty,the plot will pick up in the next chapter. Special thanks to Smiley, Snick, and Scuff for the constant reviews and ideas as well. you guys are the best Thanks! =D P.S. I forgot to mention that this chapter and the last chapter are supposed to be like a month after chapter 4 okay. **

"Do you think they'll like me?" Swirl asked while we were on our way back to Manhattan.

"Of course! Us Manhattan newsies aren't picky about who we like, we accept almost anyone. So unless your really snobby, or one of our enemies, I can pretty much guarantee that they will like ya. You're real pretty too, so alotta the single fellas will have their eyes on ya." I added.

"Thanks" She said, her cheeks reddening.

"So let's see if I can get some of the names straight?" She said.

"Okay, so the one blowing his nose all the time which one is he?"

"Haha, that's Snoddy."

"And his girl's name is Smiley?" She asked.

"Sure is!"

"And your boyfriend, the one with the blonde hair and glasses, what's his name?"

"His name is Dutchy" I said, feeling proud to be called his girlfriend.

"He's a cutie, you're a lucky girl." She stated

"Thanks, I'll definitely hafta agree with you on that one" I said

"And Race's girl?"

"That would be Scuff" I said, laughing at the memory of how they had ended up together.

"I know Jack of course, him being the leader and all. ummm…… what about eye patch, what's his name?"

"That's Kid Blink" I answered, laughing at her name for him.

"And his girl?" She added.

"Snick is Blink's goil"

"Ok so lemme see…the girls are you, Snick, Scuff, and Smiley?"

"And Sparks, Taps, Ember, and Manda" I added.

"And the boys?" She asked.

"Well we won't go into that now; there are a lot more boys than girls. After about a week you'll probably have it down." I said, giving her a wink.

"Hey look, we're almost there" Swirl exclaimed, realizing where we were.

"Yup, just a few more minutes now" I replied.

We stopped in front of the lodging house as she looked up at it, her new home.

"Home sweet home" I announced.

Before we had time to go in, Scuff bounced out of the door, and skipped up to us yelling excitedly. Scuff was another one of our energetic newsies, who would get along well with Swirly.

"Heya Snap! Heya Swirl!" She exclaimed.

Swirly leaned over and whispered in my ear. "That's Scuff right?" She asked.

"Yup"

"Hi Scuff!" Swirly answered back.

"Jack told us you was coming. I've been waiting for ya to arrive. I'm so excited we are gonna have another girl newsie!

"Woah Scuff, calm down" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Haha, sorry. I guess I'm a little hyper today"

"You guess? A little? No Scuff you _are _hyper, and not just a little bit. I said with a laugh. Scuff and Smiley joined in and we went inside. Instead of going straight to the girl's bunkroom I stopped in the front room.

"Hey everyone, get your butts down here!" I yelled trying to gather everyone to welcome Swirly.

Once they were all in the room, which took quite a while, I walked over to Swirl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

You all remember Swirly right?" I asked. My question was followed by a series of nods and muttered yups ,uhuhs ,oh sures, and so on. "Well she is gonna be living here in Manhattan now, as I am sure you already know. Well she don't remember all of your names so I will just go around and introduce everyone. I started with Mush. This here is Mush. Mush always wears his suspenders down so you should be able to distinguish him from the others."

"Nice to have ya in Manhattan" Mush said, flashing her one of him famous grins. I walked around the room making similar introductions until I had named everyone. I know she wouldn't be able to memorize all the names right away, but I was pretty confident she would have them by the end of the week. I was starving by the time we had finished all the welcomes and such.

"Let's go down to Tibby's, and celebrate the arrival of our newest newsie" I suggested.

"Yeah, let's go" Almost everyone said, jumping out the door.

So much had been going on in the past month. I thought to myself. So much drama. The next thing ya know some snobby girl is gonna show up on the doorstep wanting to be a newsie……..


	7. Beauty is the Beast

**So finally the stories real plot is here in this chapter. Continued thanks to Scuff, Smiley, Snick, and Swirly. Especially Smiley for giving me the idea for this chapter! **

The next day was another long and boring one for me, there didn't seem like anything to do for entertainment, _again. _I was flopping foolishly off the edge of my bed upside down, trying to think of an idea. Someone had told me that the blood rushing to your head made ideas come to you quicker. Except today I wasn't alone. Smiley was right next to me, also slumped over the edge of my slightly uncomfortable bunk. We must have looked ridiculous.

"Thought of anything yet?" I asked doubtfully, turning my head towards her.

She sighed lamely. "No, not yet, you?"

"Not a thing." I answered. "This method doesn't seem to be working very well" I stated matter-of-factly, with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, but it's still fun." She replied giddily.

"Haha, yeah it is kinda fun." I laughed.

We just stayed as we were, lounging upside down, engaged in random conversation, and at times laughing our butts off. We were laughing at one of Smiley's crazy ideas, or Smideas as Snick liked to call em, when we heard a light rap on the door.

"I'll get it." We both squealed in unison, jumping excitedly off the bed, but doing it too quickly and stumbling forward foolishly as the blood rushed back to our feet.

We ran down the stairs eagerly, giggling childishly as we went. We were happy just to have something to do, but we were also quite curious who could be at our door. I skipped up to the door lightheartedly, swinging it open, with Smiley waiting behind me anxiously. We were both extremely surprised at who we found there. Standing at the door was a young girl about my age, who was slightly taller than myself. She carried one very expensive looking bag, but other than that she was empty handed. She looked like the spoiled daughter of a rich man, and she was absolutely beautiful too. Her blonde wind tossed curls fell to her shoulders shaping her face flawlessly. Her eyes were electric blue, graced with long dark eyelashes. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and her eyebrows perfectly shaped. She was wearing a stunning, light purple dress that flattered her perfect figure. She came across as the kind of girl that everyone ought to be jealous of.

I looked over at Smiley who had the same bewildered expression on her face that I assumed was on mine. _What was a girl like this doing at the newsies lodging house?_ I thought to myself. _Did she come here to mock us? Or to flirt with the guys maybe? _ I had no idea.

"This is the newsie lodging house right?" She asked, in a small weak voice.

She looked rather pale, and somewhat worn out as well. I suddenly felt pity for the girl, it was impossible not to. Even if she was dressed like a rich child, she appeared to be scared and lonely, and all us newsies knew how terrible that feeling was.

"It sure is, are you looking for someone?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage, motioning for her to come in as I spoke.

"Actually," She began in a soft voice, stepping into the lodging house, her shoes making a light tapping sound. "I was wondering if maybe you had room for one more newsie?"

I looked over at Smiley to see if she was just as puzzled as I was. She wore a perplexed look on her face, she was obviously just as clueless as I was. The girl must have noticed our bewilderment because she was quick to explain.

"You probably are wondering why a little rich girl is at your door begging to be a newsie. Well you see, I was rich, but not anymore. My parents are dead, and I'm all alone, I need a place to live and a way to earn some money for food. I figured that being a newsie was my best chance." She finished, her face completely drained of any joy that might have been there before.

"I'm sorry about your family." I said, my expression changing from uncertainty to pity.

"Thank you." She answered, squeezing out a tiny smile.

"Well what do you know about bein a newsie?" I asked, not expecting much.

"I can't say I know anything about selling newspapers." She answered, her eyes dropping to the floor, and her cheeks rapidly turning red.

"Well, to start with we call em' papes, not newspapers." I explained, in a kind tone trying to make eye contact with her, so she could see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Papes, got it." She responded with a nod of her head, looking up and meeting my eyes.

"Of course you're more than welcome to stay here with us." I said my heart warming up to this girl. "We'll have to get you some different clothes though, at least for sellin anyway." I informed her, my eyes overlooking her dress.

"I'm Snapper, and this is Smiley." I said, pointing to Smiley, and adding an extra tone of friendliness to my voice.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Melanie." She responded politely, holding out her hand for us to shake.

Out of natural habit both me and Smiley spit in our hand before holding it out to her. She wrinkled her nose making a disgusted look at our hands.

"Oh, sorry." Smiley said. "It's a newsie tradition we forgot that other people find it gross."

We both reached out our clean hand in order to shake hers, but instead of shaking our hands she brought her own hand to her mouth and lightly spit in it. A grin spread across both our faces as we spit shook with our newest newsie. Maybe she wasn't a rich snob like we thought. I'm sure we could learn to like this odd girl who had very randomly showed up at our door.

"Ok one more thing Melanie." I said. "We usually change our names when we become newsies. It's kinda a way of forgetting our past, and starting a whole new life as a newsie. So in just a little while you will meet many newsies with strange names. It's your choice whether you wanna change or not. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I think I would like to change my name." She replied nonchalantly. "It would be better for me that way. So, what do you guys wanna call me?"

"ummm….. Stay here for a sec while me and Smily talk about it ok?" I said.

"Sure." She said, showing us her full smile for the first time. It was beautiful.

I pulled Smiley out of Melanie's earshot, wanting to talk to her about this privately.

"What do you think we should call her?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure she deserves a good name though she's absolutely gorgeous!" Smiley's eyes opening wide as she said these words.

"Tell me about it." I said feeling just a little bit jealous. I paced back and forth silently, trying to think of a good name for Melanie. After about a minute I thought of something. "How about Dewdrop?" I suggested.

"Yeah that's perfect. Dew is so beautiful in the morning sun, it fits her just right, let's go ask her." Smiley said, her light brown curls bouncing uncontrollably as she whipped around excited to suggest this perfect name to Melanie. "How do you like Dewdrop?" Smiley asked her, her wide grin never leaving her face.

"I think it's perfect." She said after thinking for a minute.

"Alright, dewdrop it is then, welcome to the Manhattan newsies Dewdrop." I announced. "Are ya ready to meet the rest of the Manhattan gang." I asked, holding the expression on my face until she answered.

"I've got to meet them sometime right?"

"uhh yeah." I said scrunching my face in confusion.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as ever then" She said.

"Haha, yeah I guess so" I answered, no longer feeling confused.

"Alright then I guess I'm ready." She announced, nervousness edging her normally perfectly even voice.

"Smiley you wanna do the honors this time?" I said, turning to look at her.

"I sure do." She responded, her violet eyes sparkling at the thought.

She took in a deep breath, and brushed her curls out of her face. "HEY BUMMAS, GET IN HERE NOW! ME AND SNAP HAVE AN ANNOUCMENT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "They should come now." She said to us, a very satisfied look on her already glowing face.

Dewdrop must have jumped back ten feet at the sound of the stampeding newsies. I laughed at the memory of my first introduction to all these crazy fellas. Skittery had screamed just like Smiley just had using his deep attractive voice. I had braced my self against the wall when all the newsies had very nosily made their way into the room. Skitt had had a good laugh about that one.

"Don't worry they are nicer than they sound" I said, placing an assuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me in disbelief with an expression that said _you guys are crazy I wanna get outta here. _

"Heya who's the goil?" Race asked, a cigar in his mouth like usual.

"You'll find out in a minute." Smiley said impatiently. She was constantly getting annoyed with the boys' stupid questions.

"Ok whateva." Race replied indifferently, dropping the subject.

Mush walked in next flirting with Swirly who walked beside him. Her emerald eyes shining brightly as he happily chatted with her. She liked Mush already, I could tell. She continually talked about him, and spent as much time with him as possible. A bright smile lit up her face as she walked into the room beside him. Mush's reaction to Dewdrop was what I expected from all the guys, except for maybe Race who could care less as long as he had Scuff. Mush's eyes practically popped out of his head. It's very rare that a girl like Dewdrop stops by the lodging house. I also anticipated the jealousy that crossed Swirly's face at that moment.

We didn't have a chance against her, and we all knew it. Us girl newsies fixed our hair every morning, and made an effort to look neat, but dewdrop looked like she put all her effort into looking lovely everyday. We couldn't compete with her; it was like comparing a raindrop to a diamond. They were both pretty, but one was far more beautiful than the other. Me, and all the other girls grew more and more jealous each time another one of the boys noticed Dewdrop.

When Snoddy entered the room, he couldn't keep his eyes off Dewdrop. Smiley's normally violet eyes turned a fiery red. She stomped across the room, her light brown curls bouncing furiously. She made her way over to Snoddy, and firmly locked arms with him forcing him back to reality. His generally pale complexion was now a deep red as he realized what he had been doing. Right in front of everyone, she reached up and yanked his face down kissing him determinedly. His eyes shot open in shock, but immediately closed again as he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Smiley's waist. I had never seen Snoddy happier in my life, nor Smiley more content. When they were finally finished, and everyone had calmed down, I stepped forward to make the announcement.

"Okay fellas, I know we had to do this just yesterday, but as you can see we have another introduction to make. This is Dewdrop everyone, and she wants to become a newsie. Her parents died not to long ago and she is all alone now, she needs a family just like we did when we came here lonely and nervous. So can we all please help Dewdrop feel welcome and help her get the hang of bein a newsie?"

Mush was the first to reply. "Yeah sure, I'll take her sellin wit me tommora, and teach her some techniques."

"Naw I'm a better teacher than you, I'll take her wit me." Blink argued.

When Snick realized that it was Blink who had said that, she got this look on her face like she was gonna eat someone. She fiddled with her brown suspenders, running her fingers up and down them numerous times, almost wearing them down to nothing. She finally stuck out her chest proudly and waltzed over to where Blink was standing. She put the bet fake smile possible on and looked up at him fluttering her eyelashes.

"You are supposed to sell with me tomorrow remember? Me, your girlfriend, Snick" She said anger edging her voice.

"Oh Yeah I forgot, sorry Dewdrop maybe another time."

"It's ok Blink there will be plenty of times when we can sell together."

"Oh, no there won't be." Snick said, hauling Blink away, her auburn hair flying back and forth as she trudged off, pulling Blink along furiously.

Dewdrop had her eyes on Race, and it didn't go unnoticed. Race saw her staring at him, but he also saw Scuff looking terribly jealous but not doing anything about it.

"Hey Scuff baby, come stand wit me." A smile graced Scuff's face as she skipped over to where race was standing and laced her fingers through his.

The guys were still bickering about who would take Dewdrop selling with them tomorrow, and I was fed up already, thankfully Dutchy didn't seem interested in her, or at least he didn't show it if he did. He just sat in the corner, his glasses resting comfortably on his nose, and his eyes occupied elsewhere.

"QUIET" I yelled angrily. "_I_ will take dewdrop selling tomorrow and that's that, so just shut-up all of you.

After a few moments the heat died down, and I went around the room introducing each and every Manhattan newsie to her. When I finally finished I told them they could go do whatever now, but instead of flocking out of the room like usual they all assembled around Dewdrop. There were a select few who did not, like Snoddy for example who was still in a bit of a daze, and Racetrack who sat in the corner his lips entangled in Scuff's.

Snick walked over to me her eyes a flaming red, and her hair all askew. I don't like this girl all ready." She complained. I looked up and noticed that Dutchy had finally taken fascination in Dewdrop. "I don't either." I replied annoyance edging my voice. This girl was gonna be trouble, I had a gut feeling about it……….

**Sorry this chapter was so long, I had to make it kinda long in order to fit everything in. **


	8. Only the Beginning

**Chapter eight is here. Hope you guys enjoy. Continued Thanks to Smiley, Snick, Scuff and Swirly. Or I could just call em my S girls. LoL. Please review. Thanks. **

"Dewdrop, Dewdrop" I said softly trying to wake the girl up. I thought I would be generous today and let her sleep in a little since it was her first day, but now she wouldn't get up. Everyone else was already gone, and here she sat sound asleep crunched up in a comfortable ball underneath the covers. Apparently she was a heavy sleeper because she wouldn't budge, and the boys were far from quiet while getting ready in the morning. She had slept through all the craziness that went on in the other room. I Finally got fed up.

"DEWDROP! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED!" I screamed. Still nothing.

"That's it" I grumbled, pulling the covers off the bed causing her to come with them. She fell to the floor with a thud, her eyes instantly flying open.

"UGH! What did you do that for" She moaned, rubbing her rear end.

"What did I do that for?" I asked in disbelief. "I Screamed and yelled, and everything and you didn't move an inch. I had to do something to wake you up."

"Well why so early?" She asked, slowly picking herself up off the hard wood floor. "and where is everyone?"

"_Everyone_, is gone already that's where everyone is" I said rolling my eyes. "Us newsies hafta be up at the crack of dawn if we wanna have a good sellin day." I explained. "Now come on get up, an get dressed Dutchy is waitin for us down stairs." I said, throwing her a pair of pants, and a blouse.

"Could you get me my breakfast while I get dressed?" She said, it sounding more like a demand than a question.

"Ha! Breakfast!" I Snickered. "We rarely use the kitchen here, we usually, grab something off the nuns, or just skip it." I said. She gave me a shocked, but somewhat angry look, and began to get dressed.

"Why is Dutchy waiting for us?" She asked with a smug look on her face. I could tell she was hoping she was the reason for his lingering. She didn't know who was with who yet.

"Because you're not ready yet, and your supposed to be sellin with us today, so he's gotta wait." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you always sell with Dutchy?" She asked curiously, scrunching her petite button nose as she did so.

"Naw, not always, I let him sell with the guys most of the time, but we do like to sell together when we get the chance, you know it gives us the opportunity to spend time with eachother." I answered her.

"Oh…so you and Dutchy are like together?" She said, it being more of a statement than an actual question.

"Yeah" is all I said.

She looked disappointed for some reason. _Uh. Oh. _ I thought to myself. "You don't like Dutchy or something do you?" I asked cringing since I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, actually I do. And I always get what I want." She said suddenly speaking in a really snobby tone.

"Well sorry to break the news to you, but Dutchy happens to be mine" I said in a somewhat nice tone. I felt bad for her, Dutchy was really cute and I knew how lucky I was to have him.

"Well I have every intention of getting him to like me" She said, shocking me. _So now the real her shows._ I thought to myself. But she wasn't finished. "In case you haven't noticed I can get any man I want, I am extremely beautiful." She said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This girl who we all thought was practically perfect was actually a complete snob. But who would believe me if I told them all the guys were star struck. My face fell as I realized that what Dewdrop said was true, she was beautiful I didn't have a chance.

"Well, there is no way I am just giving up without a fight, I love him for cryin out loud." I said, turning for the door. "I'll meet ya down stairs" I told her, as I walked through the doorway, dragging my feet along. But before I could get far enough she grabbed me and spun me around. "I don't need to fight" She said harshly. "I always get what I want. It's God's reward because I'm such a good little girl." "HA! Obviously you don't know much about God, here read this" I said pushing my bible into her hands. "Then we can talk about God." I marched out of the room angrily, my usually sparkling eyes, cloudy now.

Dutchy was waiting down stairs and he could see something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked in a concerned voice, his gentle blue eyes peering down at me.

I couldn't choke back the tears anymore, I threw myself against him sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a soothing tone, smoothing back my hair gently, and pressing his cheek against my head.

I looked into his eyes so he could see the sincerity in my eyes "Dutchy…do you…do you love me Dutchy" I finished in a rush my eyes dropping to the floor, and a fresh stream of tears running down my face. He pulled me close, again laying his head on mine, his soft golden locks tickling my cheek. After a few minutes he pulled me away from him so he could gaze into my eyes.

"Yes Snap, I do love you, very much, and don't you ever doubt it." He said in a heartfelt voice.

It felt so good to hear those words and to know they were true. The tenseness left my body as he put his finger under my chin lifting my face to his. His soft lips brushed up against mine, and I leaned into the kiss intertwining my lips with his. He kissed me tenderly reassuring me of his love, until we were interrupted by the sound of someone making their way down the stairs. A few seconds later dewdrop was standing before us finally ready to go. I walked out the door hand in hand with Dutchy, motioning with a jerk of my head for Dewdrop to follow.

Dewdrop looked beautiful this morning, and a little of that jealousy came back to me. She wasn't the type of girl that gave up easily, she would fight, and she would fight hard. She looked like she had put extra effort into her looks this morning, and I was the only one who knew the reason. Her soft golden curls shone beautifully in the sunlight, and her wildly blue eyes were sparkling in anticipation. Her cheeks were a rose pink color, and her clothes neatly positioned, but me I hadn't even taken the time to look in the mirror. I became more and more envious every time I looked over at her. I knew Dutchy loved me I believed every word he had said to me, but how could you not notice something so beautiful. I knew he had noticed how stunning she looked this morning and it left a sick feeling in my stomach. That was one huge advantage she had over me, I could never match her looks.

We got our papes and made our way over to the harbor. I thought that would be a good place to start off Dewdrop. She immediately put on an act pretending to be totally helpless so that Dutchy would give all his attention to her. When we finally finished she decided to put on a new act.

"Whoa! I have never walked so much in my life, my legs feel like jelly. She said in an exhausted tone, whipping her forehead. She didn't look a bit exhausted, her hair was still neatly in place and her clothes weren't wrinkled one bit.

"Here let me give you a piggie back ride home" Dutchy suggested, being the gentleman he is.

"Good idea Dutch." I said. "Here lemme help you get on" I said, lifting Dewdrop onto Dutchy's back. I wasn't gonna let her have the satisfaction of seeing me jealous. If she was gonna play this game, I would play it better. She flashed me an evil grimace as she wrapped her arms around his neck, but I just smiled sincerely, not showing a hint of jealousy.

When we got to the lodging house Dutchy put Dewdrop down and I laced my fingers through his.

Let's go for a walk, just you and me" I suggested gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, Dutchy looked especially handsome today, and I was proud to say he was mine.

"Ok" He replied, slipping his arm around my waist, and pulling me closer.

"You get some rest" I called back to dewdrop as we walked away. "You've had a rough day and must be tired." I gave her one last smug smile before turning away, I was winning and she knew it.

I enjoyed a nice romantic evening with Dutchy, something I didn't get to do often. Back at the lodging house I found Snick outing on the stairs, her mud brown eyes downcast, and cloudy.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat beside her.

She looked up at me, her usually rosy cheeks now pale, and her hair in disarray.

"Blink's mad at me" She stated simply.

Her answer shocked me, Blink and Snick hadn't fought once since they had been together.

"Why?" I asked.

"He thinks I was bein to possessive bout him last night, and I was mean to Dewdrop."

"I shoulda known that little witch was behind this" I muttered. "All she has caused is trouble so far. She looks as innocent as a little puppy, but underneath she's like a viper."

"She's worse than a viper" Snick scowled. "He took her out to dinner! He said he didn't want to share his company with a selfish person, and that he wasn't talking to me until I came to my senses." She exclaimed.

"What!" I yelled horrified. "He's the one who needs to come to his senses." I said, rolling my eyes.

We heard the door open, and Dewdrop, and Blink stepped inside. They had no clue we were there or that we could see them.

"Thanks for a great evening Blink" She exclaimed giddily, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Ugh I'm gonna be sick" I said watching them. "C'mon let's go to bed." I whispered. But before I could move something absolutely shocking happened. Dewdrop got up on her tipp toes, and kissed blink! Snick cried out in horror, and ran up the stairs. Blink snapped around quickly hearing the shriek only catching a glimpse of Snick. I stomped down the stairs angrily and right over to Blink. I wound up my hand and whacked Blink across the face full force.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled furiously. "She loves you, and I was under the impression that you loved her too! I am so ashamed of you blink, how could you hurt her like this!" I spun on my heel and marched up the stairs to comfort Snick. My bright blue eyes now a fiery red. I had a bad feeling that tonight's display was only the beginning….


	9. Deception and Sorrow

**Chapter nine is finally here! A special thanks to Smiley94, Scuff the Newsgoil, Snick-a-doodle, and Sparks Diamond for the reviews and for all the other help you've given. Love you guys, Thanks a ton ~Snap~ **

That night I lay on my bunk, unable to sleep. I stared upward trying to make out patterns on the ceiling in my restlessness. I played the days events over and over again in my mind shuddering as I went through them. I was still shocked at what had been revealed in one short day. Dewdrop had everyone fooled, and now that I knew her true nature I was anxious to reveal it. _But how?_ I was the only one who actually knew her true colors; even Snick didn't have a valid reason to hate her other than jealousy, since Blink had willingly kissed Dewdrop. I grew so angry just thinking about it. Everyone was under the impression that Dewdrop was the image of perfection, and of course, she was now Tumbler's new favorite person. He walked around hand in hand with her whenever possible, and she always acted like the sweetest little thing to walk the earth. It hurt me to think that even little Tumbler was being conceived by her trickery, and it hurt me to think how sad Tumbler would be if he ever found out the truth. I had to do something before anything like that could happen. I had to stop her before she tore my family apart piece by piece. Poor Snick was already heart broken, and although she didn't know it, it was all through Dew's deception. After what had happened tonight, I sat with Snick until she finally cried herself to sleep. There was no way I was gonna let Dewdrop pull anything else like that.

I sat up and threw my feet over the side of the bed, hopping down and then silently throwing on some clothes. I thought maybe walking around for a bit might exhaust me. I made my way silently down the stairs, still deeply troubled by my thoughts, but as I neared the bottom my thoughts were diverted by the sound of two voices chatting quietly downstairs. I crawled down the stairs quietly, with the intent of only eavesdropping to find out who it was, but what I heard compelled me to stay.

"So your Bumlet's girlfriend?" I heard Dewdrop ask Manda innocently.

"Yeah, why?" Manda replied in confusion. Why would Dewdrop care who she was dating.

"Oh just curious, he sure is a cutie!" Dewdrop said, an extra ounce of sweetness layering her voice.

"Cute! No Bumlet's is not cute, he's hot!" Manda exclaimed. I knew her eyes were sparkling as she said it. "Yeah hot and mine." She said her voice fading as she went into a daze, but Dewdrop's next comment snapped her back to reality.

"Oh really? Well, we'll just see about that!" Dewdrop said, spinning on her heel and heading for the stairs. Although I couldn't see them from my spot on the stairs I could imagine what the whole thing looked like. Her golden curls twisting furiously as she spun on her heel, and her eyes squinting evilly, as she let out a tiny sarcastic laugh. I knew that Manda was probably stiff in shock, with a bewildered look on her face and her jaw hanging open. It wasn't often that things like this happened, and I would be just as shocked if I hadn't already had a similar experience with Dewdrop.

I was so angry at Dewdrop, there was no way I was letting her up those stairs without teaching her a lesson first. I stood up and planted my feet firmly down with no intention of moving. She slowly started walking up the stairs, the skirt of her dress swooshing back and forth quietly. Surprise crossed over her face when she noticed me , but she was quick to cover it with a snobby smirk.

"Oh here that did ya?" She chanted sarcastically. She noticed the anger in my eyes and lifted her chin proudly.

"A little angry are we?" She said, again being sarcastic.

"A little? Oh no I am more than just a little angry." I said glaring at her.

"Well why don't you go be angry somewhere else" She snarled trying to push her way past me.

That's when my temper took over. I wound up my fist, and punched her in the nose full force, causing her to lose her balance and tumble down the stairs. She landed at the bottom with a thud, quickly bringing her hand up to her nose. She shrieked loudly at the sight of blood on her hand and tears began streaming down her face. She didn't look like a perfect little angel now. The pink calico she was wearing was splattered in her own blood, her golden locks were in disarray, and her perfectly straight nose was now the size of a large strawberry. I couldn't help but snicker when she suddenly fainted from the sight of blood.

All the noise we had made woke more than half the lodging house up, and me and Manda soon heard footsteps making their way down the stairs. Snick was the first one to get downstairs and she laughed at the sight of Dewdrop sprawled across the floor. Blink quickly pushed his way past her, and ran hurriedly over to Dewdrop.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" He yelled kneeling down and brushing her hair out of her face. I could see the rage in Snick's eyes as he did so.

"I punched her, she flew down the stairs, and then passed out from the sight of her own blood" I explained casually.

"And you're perfectly okay with that!" He screamed, walking toward me ready to throw a punch.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's goin on here?" Jack interrupted, stepping between us.

Most of the other newsies were down stairs inspecting the unconscious body that lay on the floor.

"Snapper punched Dew in the nose and she fell down the stairs." Blink said angrily.

"Whoa! ya knocked her out Snap?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

Manda stood up quickly ready to defend me, before I had the chance to protest.

"No, little miss prissy passed out at the sight of blood" She retorted.

"Well, why'd ya punch her Snap?" Jack asked, getting confused.

I couldn't tell them the truth…not yet, they wouldn't believe it.

"I uh…can't tell ya it's personal." I mumbled, locking my gaze on the floor so they wouldn't see the dishonesty in my eyes.

I wished so bad that I coulda revealed Dewdrop's true nature right then and there, but I knew I had to wait for the right time, and now just wasn't it.

Ducthy looked over at me with his bright blue eyes which were shadowed with deep concern.

"What's wrong Snap? You've been actin kinda funny lately, you're just not yourself."

"She's just jealous of Dewdrop" Mush chanted.

"I'm sorry ta say it Snap, but I think he's right, I think you re jealous of Dewdrop." Ducthy said.

"You sent Dewdrop flying down the stairs outta jealousy?" Blink exclaimed with fury, the veins popping out of his neck.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I struggled to choke them back. Listening to their accusations hurt so much, and as they all nodded in agreement to what Blink had said, the tears began slowly streaming down my cheeks.

"You really think I would send a girl tumbling down the stairs out of jealousy?" I asked. "I thought you all knew me better than that, but I guess I was wrong." I said, anger edging my already wobbly voice.

I ran out the door letting the tears flow freely. Once I was a good distance away from the lodging house I slowly made my way down the street, keeping an eye open for a place to sleep. I wasn't going back tonight, and after what had just happened I wasn't sure if I was going back at all………


	10. Accusations

**SNICK'S POV **

I stood frozen in my place as I watched Snap fly out the door, her hat falling to the ground as she went. Tears were flowing freely down her rosy cheeks, and she looked more heartbroken than I had ever seen anyone. She didn't even stop to pick up her hat. She never went anywhere without that hat, she loved it.

_How could they do this to her?_ I thought to myself. It was so obviously clear that Snapper wasn't the bad guy here. I was so confused, and distressed. Every single one of the newsies loved Snap, it was hard not to. She was so likeable, the minute you started talking to her you were put in a good mood. She was always making the best out of every situation, always comforting the newsies that were sad, and rejoicing with the ones who celebrating. She was an older sister to all the younger newsies, and a best friend to all the older ones. She always put others before herself, and helped in anyway she could. She had her faults of course like any of us, but they were easily overlooked by those who loved her. She listened to people who tried to correct her when she was wrong as well. I just didn't understand how they could turn on her so easily, and watch her just leave like that.

_How could Dutchy let her leave like that?!?! _ I thought in shock. I was under the impression that he loved her, and so was everyone else, and yet he just stood there silently while she ran out of the lodging house, away from her family.

I stood there in confusion, a river of various thoughts running through my mind. I didn't know what to think or what to do, when suddenly one image went through my head. Dewdrop. This was all her doing; Snap's departure was her fault. Everyone was under her spell. Her beauty had almost mesmerized all the boys. For them it was impossible to find any faults in her. She was the image of perfection in their eyes, but after what she did to me she was a devil in my own vision. It made me so angry, but I had to do something. I had to try and make them see clearly, for Snap's sake. Snap had been nothing less than a sister to me and I owed it to her. I stood up quickly determined to scold all of them. I peered down at them with the most intimidating look I could manage.

"How could you do this to her!" I shouted angrily causing everybody's attention to focus on me. "Snapper has only ever been a best friend to all of us, and yet you let her just walk away as if she was only goin down ta Tibby's! What has gotten into you guys!" I yelled in a highly accusing tone. "Especially you Dutchy! How could you just sit her silently and let your goil walk away from you like that. I thought you loved her!" I shouted angrily at him. Besides Dewdrop he was the one who I was most irritated with.

"She's not the same Snapper I know and love. She's different; since Dewdrop got here she's been snobby, and mean. She just aint the same anymore!" He answered.

"YES SHE IS!" I screamed. It was so frustrating; they were all so blinded to the truth. "IT'S YOU GUYS WHO HAVE CHANGED!" I told them, my eyes flashing fire. I was furious, how could they be so dumb. "Snapper has been nothing less than a best friend to all of us, and yet you accused her of so much. I know how much she loves all of you, and walking out that door right now was probably the hardest thing she ever had ta do."

I knew what the right thing to do was and I was gonna do it.

"I don't know about you guys but I am gonna go find Snap, and stick by her side cause that's what _real_ friends do." I snapped, storming past everyone, and running out the door. The look I had seen in Snap's eyes lingered with me as I trudged slowly down the street. My hair was a tangled mess, and my eyes still fierce with anger. There had been so much pain and sorrow in her usually radiant and kind eyes. She knew as well as I did that our family was falling apart, and Dewdrop was causing it.

**END OF SNICK'S POV**

I trudged down the street dragging my feet slowly behind me. So many disturbing thoughts were drifting through my mind that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled not even looking up to see who it was.

"Snapper??"

My head snapped up quickly at the sound of my own name. I looked up to see Sparks hand in hand with Specs.

"Oh Hey Sparks!" I responded as casually as possible. "I see you an Specs finally got together. It seemed like everyone else knew ya liked each other except fer you two"

"Yeah" Sparks said dreamily, still in a bit of a daze.

"What are ya doin out so late, an all by yerself?" Specs asked pushing up his glasses.

"Oh nutin I jus had some thinking ta do is all." I lied, they would find out the truth soon enough anyway.

"Well it's real late, why don't ya walk back wit us?" He suggested.

"Naw it's ok, you guys go ahead, I wanna stay out heah in the fresj air a little longer."

"Ok night Snap!" They called as they walked off into the night, leaving me alone once again.

I knew that I should probably go back, but I just couldn't at least not tonight. No one even cared enough to come afta me, why would I go back there now! They was my family an I knew I couldn't leave permanently. I would go back tomorrow after sellin, no matter how many nasty looks I got. That was my home and I belonged there, but for now I jus needed to focus on finding a place to sleep tonight. It had been so long since I slept on the streets I cringed just thinking about it. I dragged myself along sleepily looking out for some sort of alley way to sleep in. I settled into a tiny corner of a small alleyway close to the street. I crumpled up into a ball and tried ta get as comfortable as possible. It had been such a long day and I just needed some sleep. I sat in that corner whimpering until I finally cried myself to sleep…..


	11. Unwanted

**Ok so here you go guys it's the 11****th**** chapter sorry it took so long. Continued Thanks to Snick-a-doodle, Scuff the newsgoil, and Smiley94. you know what you did ;-). This chapter is a little boring so sorry for that, it's leading up to really exciting things, hope you enjoy ~Snap~ **

The bright rays of the sun shone down early the next morning, waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes stretching my arms as I did so. I was surprised to see Smiley, Snick, and Manda sleeping quietly next to me. The sight of them brought a smile to my face despite the bad events of yesterday. Manda was the first one to wake up.

"Oh morning Snap." She said, once she managed to get her eyes open.

"Morning Manda!" I whispered cheerily, happy to see her.

"You shoulda seen the speech Snick gave last night in your defense" Manda exclaimed sitting up.

"Speech?" I asked, confused at what she could have meant.

"Yeah she yelled at everyone for accusing you of being jealous, and then just letting you leave like that. Especially Dutchy!" She explained. I chuckled softly as I imagined Snick yelling at all the newsies. They must have been shocked.

"Afta she was done, she marched out the door ta find ya, and me and Smiley followed her." She said, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Thanks Manda!" I said flashing her that huge famous grin of mine, and giving her a warm friendly hug.

"What are friends for?" She responded with a smile. "Besides it was practically all my fault. If you hadn't of heard that conversation between me and Dewdrop the whole thing wouldn't have happened."" She said.

"Oh right because it's your fault that Dewdrop is a nasty, little, boyfriend stealing, witch. Right?" I said sarcastically. She laughed at my comment, realizing it was true.

"Yeah, I guess it aint my fault" She said with a sigh. "Wait, you said boyfriend stealing as if it was more than one she was tryin ta steal?"

"Yeah she is trying ta steal more than one of our boyfriends" I said with disgust in my voice.

"Oh no. Don't tell me she's after Dutchy too?"

"She sure is" I replied. "and Blink too"

I told Manda the whole story laughing at the expression on her face as I went along.

"Ugg that Blink deserves ta be slapped!" She growled. When I finished.

"We think alike" I said scoffing.

"Ya mean you slapped him?" She said laughing before I could even answer.

"Course I did what kinda friend do ya think I am"

Snick and Smiley woke up shortly after our conversation had ended. I took them both in a friendly embrace thanking them for sticking by me. Then we headed to get our papes.

Later that evening, I headed back to the lodging house. I was exhausted it had been a long night last night, and I hadn't gotten much sleep. I was happy to see Dutchy as I walked in the door. I figured that if any of the guys weren't mad at me it would be him.

"Hi Ducth!" I said cheerily. He gave me a cold look, not what I expected.

"You really hurt Dewdrop, and not just physically" was all he said.

"I came home after being falsely accused of jealousy expecting my boyfriend to at least be happy to see me and this is what I get." I said a little impatiently. "She deserved everything I gave her, and if you guys weren't so love struck, then maybe you would see that!" I said, raising my voice.

Tears filled my eyes as I continued, I thought Ducthy loved me.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay then, maybe I should just go somewhere else. I suppose everyone else is disgusted with me as well?" I screamed at him.

"Well yeah, pretty much" He said glaring at me. "and I think that it would be better for everyone if you did leave." He continued. His words were like a knife to my heart. I had expected a warm greeting from him expecting him to be thankful I returned. Instead I was rejected and told I was no longer wanted.

I lowered my eyes to the ground my emotions turning from anger to sorrow.

"Alright, I'll be gone before anyone wakes up tomorrow morning." I said, allowing a single tear to trickle down my cheek. "So I guess this means we are through then?" I asked in a distressed sarcastic tone.

"Well yeah Snap, obviously" He said, looking a little bit sorry that he was so harsh.

I stood up on my tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Dutchy" I said turning and heading for the stairs.

"Bye Snap" He answered softly.

I walked up the stairs slowly, with my eyes on the ground. About half way up the stairs I accidentally bumped into Dewdrop.

"Sorry" I muttered out of habit. Instead of just continuing down the stairs Dewdrop stopped me.

"Oh uh Snap I forgive ya for what you did last night. I know you didn't mean it so it's ok." She said spreading her perfect smile across her face. "Besides we are like best friends so I know you didn't mean it. I mean we like got along right from the start. Well see you later Snap" She called, skipping giddily down the stairs. How could she be so stupid? Of course I meant it. Oh well that didn't matter anymore I was leaving anyway.

"Hi Ducthy" I heard her squeal as she got to the bottom.

I just shook my head and walked up the stairs. I packed the few belongings I had, and hid bag under my bed. Dewdrop had won, and now I was miserable. Under normal circumstances I would never had given up, but I was unwanted here. I had no choice but to leave knowing that fact. It was what was best for Manhattan, and so in the morning I would bid farewell to the lodging house that I have called home for so many months now.


	12. A New Home

**Ok so in this chapter we are introduced to a few new characters. a HUGE thanks to Smiley94, and Snick-a-doodle for all their help on this one! They practically co-wrote it. **

I woke up early the next morning and quietly got dressed. I silently wrote a short note to Skittery explaining that I thought it best to leave. He was my best friend, and I would miss him incredibly, but it had to be done. I put the note in my bible, and placed it on Skittery's night table. I didn't want to chance losing my treasured family bible, and I knew Skitt would take good care of it. I retrieved my bag from under the bed and softly made my way over to the door. I turned around and gazed around the room one last time before heading out the door. I had no clue where I was going, only that it was away from here. I silently crept down the stairs, letting tears trickle down my cheeks. I had to get out of Hattan before the newsies started selling, but I had no idea where I was headed. I trudged along tired and lonely, when I over heard a conversation between to early bird newsies. They were talking about Harlem and said that they were looking for a goil leader there. I hastily turned around and headed down the street. I had at least one problem taken care of, I had a destination, and that destination was Harlem.

I trudged along the lonely streets heading toward Harlem. I was a little nervous about being the new girl all over again. I had never met any of the Harlem newsies, Manhattan and Harlem didn't interact much. When I finally got there after many delays, it was about an hour before noon. I knew that none of the newsies would be at the lodging house at this time in the day, so I found my way to the distribution office. I spent the rest of the afternoon sellin my papes. After they were all sold, I walked slowly back to the lodging house, and knocked loudly on the door.

A boy newsie about my age answered the door. Without saying so much as a hello to me, he turned around and called for someone inside. A few seconds later another newsie about my age strutted up to the door. Neither of them had a hint of kindness in their expressions. When the second newsies noticed me his eyes opened wide and he looked me up and down numerous times. I sighed silently in frustration. I really didn't need this newsie (who I assumed to be the leader) checking me out constantly. I decided to speak up, hopefully diverting whatever dirty thoughts might be going through his mind.

"Uh, I herd yous was looking for a goil leader?" I asked shyly.

"uhuh, uhuh, and what a goil you are." He said nodding approvingly. I rolled my eyes aggravated with this kid already.

The boy who had answered the door spoke up from behind his leader.

"Uh Stomp, I'm not shoa she's tough enough ta be a leader here in Harlem." He stated simply.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by not tough enough?" I asked impatiently.

"Well youse kinda scrawny, and ya don't look like your very strong." He said scoffing.

"Not tough enough ey?" I said.

"Yeah dat's what I said tiny." He said.

I waltzed over to him angrily. I smiled sarcastically at him, then punched him full force causing him to keel over backwards.

"Hey dat's me second in command ya just punched!" Stomp said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah well your second in command has a big mouth." I said.

"Hmm…guess he needed a good punch anyway." Stomp said brushing the matter aside. "So uh what's your name goil?" he asked turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I'm Snapper, but I usually go by Snap" I answered him.

"Heya Snap, welcome ta Harlem. I'se Stomp, the leader here. And this here is Seal, me second in command." He said placing a hand on Seal shoulder.

"You'se real pretty Snap. What would ya say if I asked you ta be me goil, huh dollface?" He said, still unable to keep his eyes to himself.

"HA! I would say keep wishin cause I aint no easy one. And it's gonna take a lot more than that to gain my interest." I said glaring at him. This newsie was too bold for his own good, and I didn't like it.

"What! everyone wants to be me goil!" He said smugly.

"Well then why don't you have one right now?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well of course I got one right now. I'se just getting sick of her. She's starting to bore me, and sides you're much prettier." He stated.

"What!! You'll drop her just like that. what do you get a goil play around with her for a while and then just dump her never thinking bout her again??" I said appallingly. He looked at me in confusion.

"Well yeah what else are you supposed ta do with a goil?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm gee I dunno, how about love them, treasure them, take care of them. That is why you would make a goil _your goil_" I said angrily "I aint the kinda goil who is played around with so you better think twice before trying to get me to be your goil cause that aint happening." I told him proudly.

"HA!" He scoffed. "there aint no love in Harlem, cept maybe tough love" He said.

"Yeah there aint no love and never will be any love in Harlem" Seal said from behind him.

"So can I be the goil leader or what??" I asked impatiently.

"Actually sweetheart, all the goils we had took off they couldn't stand bein Harlem newsies. They were too stuck up, and goily. But I would like it if ya stayed anyway." He said winking at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I guess I will stay if it's alright, I don't really have another choice." I said.

"Well we only have one bunkroom so your gonna hafta sleep in the same room as the guys" He explained.

For the first time since they answered the door I actually took a good look at them.

Stomp was somewhat tall standing at about 5'71/2" or so I only came up to his lips. He had raven black hair that messily fell to a little below his ears (it was about the same length as Jack's). His face was stern and serene without a single trace of a smile on it. His eyes were ocean green and almost luminescent. They had a mysterious look to them and an intimidating one as well. He had a very nice build, the kind that most girls drool over. He was actually the most attractive guy I had ever seen, but I wouldn't let that distract me. He was too cocky and full of himself. He always spoke with authority in his voice, making it very clear that he was the leader.

Seal had a similar attitude, but not quite as drastic. He was tough no doubt about that, but not as cruel hearted. Somewhere deep down I could imagine him having a heart. He seemed almost forlorn most of the time. He rarely smiled but when he did it was a cute lopsided grin. He was quite handsome as well. His light brown locks fell to about the top of his ears. He was much shorter than Stomp, standing only a few inches taller than myself.

These Harlem boys seemed so strange. They had no love or kindness what so ever, and were more than ready to hurt someone emotionally without caring a bit. How much I missed Manhattan being in this heartless place. I missed the hominess and loving feeling of the Hattan lodging house. But it was time to put all that behind me right now. This was my home now, and I would just have to accept it. After all maybe I could bring some love into this loveless household.


	13. Settling In

**Again a huge Thanks to Smiley94, and Snick-a-doodle for practically co-writing this =D you guys are awesome. I hope you all enjoy Snap's new life in Harlem here is the 13****th**** chapter FINALLY!!**

Stomp spoke up distracting me from my thoughts.

"So uh were ya from sweetie?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I'm from hattan" I replied simply, but proudly.

"HA! Youse from Hattan" Seal laughed mockingly, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah I am. What's wrong with Manhattan?" I asked placing my hands on my hips in annoyance.

"They are a bunch of wussies, that's what!" Stomp said, stepping forward and answering for Seal. "They are all homey and family like, it makes me sick." He said, letting a disgusted expression spread across his stern face.

"Well they happen to be close to me. And they are far from wussy!" I said glaring at him with the most intimidating look I could manage.

"Not wussys huh? Ya know how ta fight Snap??" He said doubtfully peering down at me. He was almost a foot taller than me and he towered over me menacingly.

"Course I know how ta fight. What kinda newsie do you think I am? Hattan taught me everything." I said refusing to let him frighten me.

"Yeah well here in Harlem we fight different. We're tougher than hattan. They just got lucky in the strike. We are just gonna hafta teach you" He said sounding annoyed at the thought.

"Like I said Hattan taught me everything, and what they didn't teach me Spot did." I said in a challenging tone. It was obvious he thought I was another one of those weak frightened girls, that were unsettled by a slight mishap with their hairdo.

"Hmm…well then lets test ya" He said, clearly assuming I was going to back down.

"Uh Stomp I dunno if that's such a good idea she might get hurt." Seal commented from his place on the stairs. He had intended to go up them, but our conversation had obviously distracted him. He limped back down the stairs and watched us carefully. I wondered how he had come to have a limp, but quickly brushed away that thought focusing on Stomp's challenge.

"No Seal really I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern though" I said sarcastically.

"Ok so we'll pretend the situation is as follows." Stomp began. "Your weapon was knocked outta your hand but I still have mine what do you do? And Snap I aint gonna go easy on you so your risking getting stabbed heah ya know?" He said.

"Oh I know. What kind of test would it be if you went easy on me?" I shot back at him. It was apparent that he was trying to make me change my mind, but I wasn't that type of girl. There was no way I was letting this cocky Harlem leader show me up. I was proud of what hattan had taught me, and I was going to prove just how _unwussy_ Manhattan was.

"Alright then missy let's start" he announced retrieving his knife from his pocket.

He circled around me stabbing here and there, but I was too quick for him. I dodged every attempt. He came around trying to take me by surprise, but I quickly ducked out of the way. I always knew being small would come in handy. I swung my leg around swiftly kicking him in the back of the knees, and causing him to keel over backwards. I swiped his knife out of his hand as he fell to the floor, being careful not to injure myself with it. He landed on the floor with a thud, a shocked expression spread across his face.

Seal bust into a fit of laughter as his leader lay on the floor defeated by a girl newcomer.

"Guess Hattan did teach her everything huh Stomp?" He squeezed out between giggles.

Stomp just glared at him from the floor.

"Shut-up Seal!" He grumbled from the floor. Being the kind, polite person I am I offered him a hand. Instead of taking my hand to help him off the floor, he grabbed It and pulled me down into his lap. An evil grimace spread across his face, I was only about three inches away from it. He wrapped his hand around my stomach so I was unable to get up. I grabbed his arm and bit into it as hard as I could, causing him to yelp in pain. Apparently he didn't understand just how tough I actually was. He loosened his grip the minute he felt my canines pierce his skin. I took that opportunity to quickly fly out of his lap, and back up so he couldn't grab me again.

"Geesh goil, what'd ya do that fer?" He asked rubbing the spot where I had bit him.

"Oh didn't I tell ya? I'm a cannibal. Sometimes I have random cravings for human meat." I said sarcastically turning on my heel and stalking away.

With each passing day Manhattan grew further, and further from my mind. Harlem was my home now and I accepted it. I had observed that Seal wasn't as bad as Stomp. Stomp seemed to have no idea of what love was at all, but Seal had a heart. He was just good at hiding it deep down underneath all his rude remarks, and angry expressions. He was actually very kind. On the first day he had given me a tour of the whole lodging house, introduced me to everyone, and helped me get settled. He even stuck up for me sometimes when Stomp's comments were a little too harsh. I could actually imagine becoming good friends with Seal. He used a lot of sarcasm as I did myself. He could be really funny too, and wasn't bad looking either. I had also noticed that he walked with a limp. I often wondered what had caused it, but I didn't want to upset him by asking, just in case it brought back bad memories.

Harlem wasn't so bad. I missed Hattan, but as each day past I came to think of Harlem as my home. My feelings for Stomp were what scared me. I was beginning to like him, but I didn't want to. He annoyed, and agitated me so much. He was so mean and cold hearted, and I knew I would only get hurt if I felt for him, but how could I help my feelings.


	14. Another side of Seal

**Thanks Again to Smiley94, and Snick-a-doodle for all your help, and inspiration on this chapter, you know what you did. Thanks! Finally here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy. Please review! **

I awoke suddenly, flinging myself upright in fear. I was breathing heavily in and out, sweat pouring down my face. I had been dreaming about 'hattan again. All I could see was Dewdrop's face floating through my mind, her perfect features teasing and naggin at me. The guys were still all over her Skittery, Dutchy, Race, Mush, Bumlets. Blink… all of em'! In my dream I could see the sad expressions on the girl's faces as they watched all the boys being sucked in by Dewdrop's perfection. I felt terrible leaving them there, but I felt even more terrible for being so unwanted that they wanted me as far away from Manhattan as I could get. I didn't mind Harlem too much anymore. Stomp was the biggest jerk I had ever met, but I could deal with that, I was stubborn and strong willed. I was used to it by now, and had already accepted it as my home. But I kept having these dreams over and over again, almost every night. The memories of Manhattan haunted me. Physically I was in Harlem, but it always seemed like my mind was in Manhattan. All I wanted was to forget Manhattan I was never going back and it wasn't a part of my life anymore.

I tossed and turned in my bed, eager to get back to sleep so I wouldn't be too tired to sell well tomorrow. It was no use I couldn't fall asleep if my life depended on it. I sat up and flung my feet over the side of the bed, and quietly hopped to the floor. I tiptoed silently out the door and over to the stairs. I crept down the stairs only to find Seal all huddled up in a ball. He was hunched over his knees, his body was shaking with sobs. His light brown hair was in disarray from sleeping, and his eyes were red and puffy. I silently sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand gently on his shoulder. I wondered what in the world could be troubling him. This tough Harlem newsie who rarely cracked a smile except when using sarcasm, and here he was crying so hard his body shook. His head snapped up as soon as he felt my hand on hi shoulder.

"Oh Snap it's only you, I was afraid it might be Stomp." Seal said quickly using the back of his hand to wipe away the tears. Whatever was bothering him must have been very serious. Anyone who had looked into his eyes at that moment would have known that.

"Seal? Seal, what's wrong?" I asked in a hushed whisper, looking at him with concern.

"Nothing, nothing, just couldn't sleep is all." He answered turning away.

I took him in a one arm embrace and asked him again. "Seal you don't bawl your eyes out just because you can't sleep. There's a reason why you can't sleep and that is what's really bothering you. Seal you can tell me, I'm a great listener, and I'll give you any advice I can. It'll help to get whatever is nagging at you off your chest. In Hattan I was known for cheering people up when they had a problem." I said soothingly trying to ease it out of him.

"You miss Hattan a lot don't you?" He asked looking me in the eye. I let out a deep sigh before answering. "Yes, yes Seal I do miss Manhattan a lot." I said staring at the floor.

"Then why did you leave? Why did you come here? To Harlem where we have a leader who aint ever loved anybody in his life! A leader who doesn't know the meaning of love, or family, or even friendship!" Seal asked anxiously getting a little edgy.

I took a deep breath and before I knew it was spilling all of it out to Seal. I don't know what it is about him, but he's special and I trust him. Tears ran down my already tear stained cheeks as I reminded myself of all I had been through. As I spilled out all my problems to Seal I saw a different side of him, a side he had kept well hidden before. We had changed positions, and now he had a comforting arm around me. I was grateful for it; it was exactly what I needed at a time like this. I recalled all the events that led up to me leaving. When I was finished I looked up to see a completely shocked Seal. I wiped my eyes and turned to him.

"Alright Seal now it's your turn." I said causing tears to once again come to his eyes.

"It…it was a dream I had about my sister." He began in a shaky voice, the tears flowing freely now. "She's dead and it's all my fault!" He said as the sobs shook his body. "She was complainin one day, and she just wouldn't shut-up. I got angry with her for nagging me and being annoying. I yelled at her real loud, and accidentally spooked a nearby horse. I was ahead of her, and couldn't get to her in enough time. She was unable to get out of the way, and the horse trampled her killing her instantly. Her frail body just couldn't take a beating like that." He said, crying harder than I had ever seen anyone cry before as he recalled all these horrible memories.

"I lied to my parents" He continued. "I tolde em' it wasn't me, that I had nothing to do with it. But they found out anyway, from a witness. My pop beat me real bad, I still have scars from it today, my leg being one of them. "He explained patting the leg he usually limps on. "He sent the bulls after me, said I deserved to rot in jail for what I done. The bulls are prolly still looking for me. I ran away from home, and came here." He said, finally finishing his long, terrifying story of how he had become a Harlem newsie.

I once again took him in a warm embrace, and whispered comforting words. Seal was a special kid and I knew it. I could see him and I becoming very good friends.

"Seal never blame yourself for what happened to your sister. No matter what anyone says it wasn't your fault. It was an accident, and it couldn't have been helped. If you continue through life blaming yourself, you're gonna have many sleepless nights ahead of you." I said, trying to give him some comforting advice.

"Snap I aint never told anyone bout that, not even Stomp." He said looking up at me.

I gave him a small grin. "Don't worry Seal my mouth is shut!" I told him.

Just then we both seemed to jump as we heard footsteps come to the top of the stairs. We both turned around to see exactly who we had expected to be standing there. Stomp.

"Oh heya Stomp. What ya doin up so late?" I asked, trying to flirt a little as I did so, in order to distract him.

"What are you doing with your arm around me second in command" Stomp asked accusingly.

"I was uh..well I was showin him a move." I blurted out. It was the quickest excuse I could come up with, and the dumbest I have ever heard, he was never gonna buy it.

"Oh yeah…what kind of move?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A defense move" I said trying to come up with anything to get him off my back.

"uh come on Seal we better get goin to bed now, it's really late." I said standing up and walking up the stairs.

Stomp must have dismissed the matter cause he didn't say anything else about it. Seal walked up the stairs ahead of me and nodded a good night to Stomp as he passed him. As I went to pass Stomp he grabbed my arm. "Not so fast there goily" He said, causing me to flinch. I was really in for it this time.

"Uh Yeah Stomp what is it?" I asked trembling.

"Good night doll face." He said winking and kissing me on the cheek. Not wanting to take a chance of getting in trouble with him, after what he had just seen, I decided to let this time slide. I smiled shyly, and continued up the stairs. Seal gave me a smile that said "sorry I got you in trouble" from his bed as I past by his to get to mine. I just smiled and whispered Good night to him. I had gotten a lot closer to Seal tonight, and it felt good to actually have a friend again.


	15. A Close Call

**Again a special Thanks to the most wonderful people on here Smiley94, Snick-a-doodle, and Swirly95. Thanks for everything! Hope everyone enjoys chapter 15!**

The weeks passed by and I could tell that Stomp was noticing the change in Seal. I caught Stomp watching Seal's behavior with longing in his eyes. It was almost as if Stomp wanted to change, wanted to have a heart, but was scared to make that step. I hoped that just by my influence I might be able to help, but so far it didn't seem to have any effect.

I sat on the stairs casually, my nose stuck in a good book. I was just about to finish the chapter I was on when I heard yelling from Stomp's office. Stomp was yelling at Seal and using very harsh language. I hadn't ever heard them fight before. Sure they had little arguments and disagreements here and there, but nothing like this. I could here him clearly, screaming angrily at Seal for turning soft or something. He was scolding Seal for sticking up for me.

Earlier this week Stomp had spat some nasty things at me in a heat of anger. He had been fuming and had said things about Manhattan, my family, and love. He had rubbed it in that I was dumped and that I had run away like a little hurt puppy. His words were like daggers in my heart. They brought back very painful memories that caused my slowly mending heart to break in half again. After he had spoken to me I had accidentally run into Seal who asked me why I was crying. I had wiped my tears and sat down next to him, pouring everything out. He had held me close trying to calm me down.

Seal had obviously taken up the matter with Stomp, not his best idea. Stomp was telling him to stay out if his business and stop being all kind. He said some of the meanest things I had ever heard. He was telling Seal that he always ruined everything, and was always messing around in his business. I sat there in shocked silence listening to their argument from the stairs. When the yelling ceased Seal came storming out of the room. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door, a cross look on his face. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Seal please don't do this?" I pleaded, tears coming to my eyes.

"Snap I have no choice. I'm not wanted here anymore, Stomp said it himself." He said in a monotone.

"Seal I want you here. Please don't leave like this. He didn't mean it, he just said that in the heat of the moment!" I said trying as hard as I could to persuade him to stay. It didn't seem to be working. The tears were flowing freely now, staining my cheeks as they soaked the skin. I finally looked him straight in the eye, my eyes searching his.

"Please Seal? Please do it for me. I couldn't survive here without you. I need you. I love ya like a brother Seal, and I would be heart broken if you left. Please…. Please just stay…. for me." I pleaded one last time. He squeezed my hand and took off his coat. He wrapped be in a big bear hug. He was staying at least for now. I locked arms with him and squeezed out a reassuring smile. Seal was my only, and best friend, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to persuade him to stay. We walked upstairs in silence both not risking saying the wrong thing. I picked up my book and began to read again, and Seal lay down on his bunk to take a much needed nap.


	16. Change

**Finally Chapter 16!! Woot woot! Please review. Thanks to all fo you who helped me with this chapter you know who you are! Thanks a ton! =D **

Three days went by, and Stomp and Seal still weren't on speaking terms. It was killing me to stand by and watch them completely ignore the existence of the other.

It took me by complete surprise when Stomp casually walked up to me and sat down. I had been reading a book, so I placed it down next to me and waited for him to say something. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally turned to me, with a look on his face as if he was going to say something.. His cheeks were red, something I had never seen before.

"Snap this is one of the hardest things I've ever done, and I hate to do it, but I know I gotta." He began.

"Ok....what is it Stomp?" I asked hesitantly, looking at him expectantly.

"Well I uh need your help. I don't like Seal being mad at me, I want it to stop." He said keeping a constant gaze on the ground.

"Oh so ya do have a heart in there somewhere huh Stomp?" I answered him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't got nothing. I don't believe in love. It's just kinda hard to work together, when wese aint on speakin terms." He said coldly.

"Why not Stomp? Why don't ya believe in love?" I asked, very curious to see if he would tell me about his broken family. Seal had spilled it all out that his parents had abandoned him. I knew that was the reason he was so cold and heartless.

"Cause there aint no such thing! Anyone who tells ya they love you, just ends up stabbing you in the back. They never mean it! But you gotta be tough like me, and get over those things." He answered, keeping a constant cold expression on his face. He scrunched his eyebrows together, and sat completely still, his dark bangs sweeping across his forehead.

"What?!?! Aint no such thing as love? Of course there is! I love a lot of people and they love me. Loving someone and being loved is a great feeling Stomp. Maybe you should try it sometime." I responded.

"Well Snap, if people love ya so much, Why'd ya leave 'Hattan? Huh Snap?" He asked cruely.

"I left because of me, NOT them!" I said harshly.

He ignored my answer and continued on. "What were you in love or something? You were just some street goil he found, and then he dumped ya cause you weren't good enough for him? Huh Snap? Huh?" He said coldly, causing tears to fill my eyes.

"Jut shut it Stomp, because you have no idea what you're talking about!" I screamed at him, my eyes overflowing. His words were like a knife to my heart. It was like he re-opened the wounds I had fought so hard to recover from. I was so angry that my next words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Stomp you have no heart at all! Y'know why that is? Cause you're still sore about something that happened years ago. You shouldn't hold on to that Stomp. It's just not right! But y'know what Stomp? Not everyone is like your parents. Not everyone is cruel and heartless and will leave you. There are people out there that will stick by your side, and love you. Just because they were heartless doesn't me you hafta be! Don't hold on to that Stomp. Break free of it, and be your own person. You can change and become better. Better then they ever were. Why would you take after them, when you despise what they did so much." I said.

"I aint like them Snap!" He said defensively. "And besides, I can't change…I don't know how, and maybe I don't wanna!" He snapped at me.

"But Stomp you are like them! Just think of all the people you have hurt over the years. And I don't believe that you don't wanna change, and I know you can." I said to him. By now my cheeks were sopping with tears.

Stomp gazed at the ground, and let out a deep sigh. "…Not now Snap….not today. I just….I just can't change right now. I'm sorry…" He said turning and walking away.

I dried my tear stained cheeks, and sat down on the bottom step. I sat thinking about everything he had said. All his words had hurt me so much. He could change, I knew it. He wanted to change to, and I prayed to God that he would send him a little push in the right direction. A push that maybe, just maybe would open up Stomp's heart.


End file.
